1. Field
The present disclosure relates to retail fitting room systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus that enable a user to visually and simultaneously compare the effects of multiple pieces of clothing in front of a mirror.
2. Related Art
Shopping for clothes is a common activity which can be carried out either online or in physical stores. A common practice in a physical store is to search the inventory for items of interest, select a few for comparison and try them on to decide which, if any, to purchase. The shopper examines the clothes according to how well they fit physically, and also how well they fit the image of herself that she wants others to perceive. That is, the shopper not only checks whether a garment fits her body, but also whether it fits her style.
A shopper typically would like to compare multiple pieces of clothing in a fitting room. Modern visual technologies can augment this experience. A Prada boutique in Manhattan, N.Y., contains a dressing room with a variety of capabilities. A scanner identifies each garment as the shopper takes it in, providing additional information about the garment's price and alternate colors and sizes—the kind of information shoppers can find when browsing products online. The fitting room also contains a video camera that records the shopper's movements and plays back the video to the shopper.
The Magic Mirror by IconNicholson provides the ability for a user trying on clothes to send video of herself to friends who can send back comments and vote (thumbs up/down). The Magic Mirror can also project a static image of an alternate garment onto the mirror allowing the user to see how it might look on her.